Tips to become a better racer
The game's mechanics are simple yet its mastery is never easy. In this section, you will read about * Racing Lines & Shortcuts * Drifting & Cornering * Usage of boost * Techniques Racing Lines & Shortcuts * The line in a circuit is a path which racers follow during the course of a match. However, mastering the tracks are often mandatory as mastering a car. There are various types of lines as well as an approach for each lines. ** Lines that are safe may not be quickest as a shortcut. (e.g basic entry and exit of cornering) ** Lines which has a lesser travel time are often hard to execute without sufficient course knowledge are notably shortcuts ** Lines which are not discovered by the driver are often found in higher performance cars. * Each car has a different approach in terms of cornering. For starters, it is best to use the most practical. * Racing lines are often mandatory in terms of speed, it is always best to keep a keen eye on the driver ahead of you. Alternatively, watching replays from players in Time Trial mode is also encourage, however there is a difference between their record and attacking the course yourself. Drifting & Cornering * When approaching a corner, it is best to position your car to the outer lane. The outer lane position is an ideal line for approaching the corner properly, once you have crossed the apex properly you shall have a consistent rhythm in the exits. * It will not be named as SkidStorm without this mechanic. Drifting is mandatory in the game for increasing your boost gauge. * Drifting requires an approach that are often in middle velocities, notably the vehicle's speed without the use of boost. * While in the middle of a drift, you have to be precise with your approach, otherwise you will lose your rhythm thus recovering drastically terrible in the exits which will reduce your speed. * Boosting increases your vehicle's speed at a temporal high velocity that is around 150% of its normal speed. Using them wisely is mandatory. When used in an improper location, there are chances where you will disrupt your own rhythm thus creating a mistake that will require you to compensate. * Engaging the boost from a ramp is often discouraged due to the risk of overshooting your approach. In some situations, it is best to use the boost when approach the ramp and there are various notable tracks of doing so. Advanced techniques * Driving off-track - It can be advantageous in certain situations such as reducing entry speed for a more precise approach, or to reduce time and increase or decrease the gap. * Smashing - Hitting other players or "smashing" as known in the community, is a good tactic to distort their rhythm thus reducing their recovery or angering them into creating a mistake. * Line Copying '''- In races, staying behind a leading opponent can also prove advantageous due to them being in a defending position thus giving the pressure towards the leader, while also filling your boost gauge faster. For a shrewd driver, staying behind the leading driver is a tactic due to being able to analyze their opponent. * '''Damped boosting - When using supercars, sometimes it will seem that the nitro is oo powerful for a section. At those moments, you can use reduce the effectiveness of the boost by either going offroad or by applying the boost mid-air. This way you can increase your speed without making it overwhelming.